Drip
by tenshi no tsuki
Summary: I am called simply Sora... And here's what I have to say to anyone who cares to listen...
1. drip

**Tnt**: Angsty fic.. again. Hehehe. Hope you people like it. I'll be updating Stuck With You? this weekend, I hope... RnR please! No flames please.

_disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. There I said it! Happy now?! HAPPY NOW?!_

**readers**: OO;;

* * *

_I am called simply Sora… And here's what I have to say to anyone who cares to listen…_

It all started from a simple adoration. And from adoration, it became a wild obsession, turned into a possessive rage. It wasn't like me to do such a thing and yet, it seems so much as a part of me now.

There's no escaping it.

I hadn't meant to do that. I didn't know what I was thinking. I didn't even know if I _was_ thinking. My heart told me it was wrong, that it would be a sin. But my mind argued, saying that wasn't it already a sin pledging yourself so deeply to a mere human being with faults of his own?

The first drop.

My mind finally won over and I've done it. My heart's still weeping, but I myself took no heed. He was hurting more. Maybe even more than I've ever felt.

Another drop.

It dawned me then. He was hurting. He was hurting because of me… I had caused him all this pain…all this suffering… More the reason for…

The third drop.

Everything I've said to him these past two days. Every hurtful lie and nod of a head. Every time I had comforted him for something that was false. Something that I had picked up from the pits of hell.

I want to scream. Stand up and scream out all my lies and deceit. Every false word I had ever spoken to him, all borne from my own green-eyed monster. From my jealousy.

I want to shout. Shout out for the whole world to hear that she really faithful… And _I_ was the one who betrayed you, Yamato… It was my heart and I…

Yet, I'm so weak.

There goes another drip as proof.

All added to the shock of dark crimson, seeping through my white nightgown. Some were barely caught by my paling shaky hand. Others simply flew down to meet the cold hard marble. And with my cheek pressed onto the icy chill of the floor,auburn orbs also began to draw close.

I hope you forgive me, it had to be done… _And I'm sorry._

Drip.

Drip.

_Drip._


	2. you're gone

**_Tnt_**: I never intended to make it a multichapter story, but.... here it is! The next (and last) chapter! For all you people who are still waiting for me to update 'Stuck with you?'. I am truely sorry! I know I promised to update this weekend, but I had to edit it... it got kinda long :P So I really hope you're gonna like it. Anyways... I'm SORRY! I WILL update the last chap...pretty soon. Because I allmost have vacations!

**theladyknight**: This is the final chap! Didn't intend to write more but because I got inspired... have fun reading!

**LaDiNi**: Thank you. Well, here's Yamato's reaction on Sora's death. :)

**Apprentice of the Fallen Angel**: Thanks for the compliment.

**blondie121147**: Your wish is my command!

**crazyamzy**: I think Yamato must forgive her but on the other side.... difficult, so I made him sad about the lost of her. And let you guys decide wether he has forgiven her or not. ::cough::yes he did!::cough::

**scorpion05**: Well, let's say.... she cheated on him. She hurted him more with... read on to find out. ;)

**SoratoFan**: :D Hey you're back! Haven't seen you around for quite a while. Welcome back!

**Sweet-sorato**: Yes way, suicide. Must.. continue.. fic!! ::empty stare::

**Vikkilovesu**: Well, Sora died.

**_Disclaimer_**: Don't own Digimon.....never will... but I own white socks!

**Tnt**: This is in Yamato's POV.

* * *

You're gone. 

Gone forever.

A million words won't bring you back.  
So why do I talk to you as if you're still here?

A million tears won't bring you back.

So why do I cry when I remember you're gone?  
Kind of stupid really.

I wake up thinking you're still here.

It hasn't sunk in yet,  
That there's no way you can come back.

I need to breathe but I can't.  
How can I?

You're gone.

I know you're smiling at me from heaven.  
You tell me to keep going.

Not to cry.

But it's so hard.  
I want to cry with frustration,

Because you're gone.

**

* * *

Tnt:** RnR please! To forgive or not to forgive? 

_Shameless advertising_: Do not forget to read my other fics!! Just click on my penname and you'll get to the profile where the fics are.!


End file.
